Unimaginably Too Short
by J.D.Bell
Summary: HPHG. After 28 years, Harry and Hermione finally realize that someone botched the ending. A touch fluffy at the end.


Something had been missing in Hermione's life for longer than she could remember. She had everything. A beautiful house, a doting husband, a fulfilling career, two wonderful grown children and now a grandchild on the way but something was always missing. Like her entire life was just off. It was as if someone had written her life and with a vindictive scribble had written out the part that would truly fulfill her.

Ron came into the kitchen as she was standing next to the sink staring into the void out of the window, "We going to the thing at the ministry today, love?"

Hermione glanced at him absently, "Yes. I told Kingsley we would be there but I really have no desire to go."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I have that feeling again. I don't know. I guess I just need a hug."

Ron smiled, "I can provide that."

And they hugged. But it was empty- it was only ever empty for Hermione. It never completed that hollow feeling that drove the compulsion to search for completion but she loved Ron. Or perhaps, it is better to say, from her teenage crush, she had _grown_ to love him as he had grown.

After the war, she and Ron had dated and from the start Ron had been a different man than the boy she grew up with. She always wondered if losing Fred and Tonks and Remus just changed his make-up. He was quiet, less ready to assume the worst, apologized when he was wrong and deescalated almost every argument. Ron was a dream come true in a husband. So why wasn't she in love with him?

But Hermione was no quitter, even if she wasn't in love with her husband, she would never leave him. They'd been married for 28 years now. Their life was whole and he would be there for her to the very end and she would be there for him.

She sighed, "Thanks for that honey. Well, I suppose I should hop in the shower. All that early morning gardening I did earlier has really trashed my hair."

He chuckled, "I don't know, you have that sexy untamed thing going on. That has always turned me on.'

She rolled her eyes, "Nice try. I'll be down in about 40 minutes. Holler a ten minute warning at me. I'm bringing a book in the bath and you know I can't be trusted."

"Of course. Wear that black skirt that I like and between that and your hair, I think we'll have some fun this evening."

"Lech."

"Only for you love."

She smiled and started her way up the stairs feeling the smile slipping from her lips. Why did he have to be so positive, so loving, want her so badly- was it all a show like her own feelings?

She started the bath and hopped in with her book and soon got lost within the pages- losing herself in a book was the only way she could get away from the feeling of missing something lately. It was some time before she heard a knock on the door.

"Has it been 30 minutes already- I'm sorry Ron, I'll ju…"

The door didn't open but a black hooded figure came in. She froze in terror.

In a toneless voice, "Do not fear. This won't hurt. I'm come to end your emptiness."

* * *

When Ronald came upstairs 15 minutes later to remind Hermione to get ready, he found her lifeless in the tub. St. Mungos ruled that she had died instantaneously of an aneurism.

Everyone cried at the memorial service save one: Harry Potter's eyes were dry and they were angry.

* * *

For 28 years Harry Potter had been quietly satisfied. He had everything that he'd ever wished for when he was a child which was, primarily, a loving family. His wife, Ginny, his children and all of the Weasleys, not the least of which his two best friends, all made him feel so full he could almost burst in those early days.

Things had gradually changed though. He was still content but he wasn't happy. Most days, he felt like he was on platform 9 ¾ at 1101 and the train was just lurching ahead leaving him a step behind in the steam cloud. He felt like he was a click behind everything. The best way he could think to describe it was the keen feeling at James' birth that he was an observer in another man's life- as if he wasn't meant to be the man standing there or, perhaps worse and the reason he'd never share it with her, Ginny wasn't meant to be the woman handing him his first child. Like he'd settled on second best but to what or to whom he couldn't put his finger on.

On top of that there were increasingly awkward moments with Hermione. The most recent being a harmless hug where Hermione had let go to pull away and he had pulled her tighter. He'd never had unfaithful thoughts or ideations in his marriage. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. Odder still was that Hermione seemed to melt into it and that they'd stood there for at least five minutes until it became so intensely weird that they were both red in the face when they pulled apart.

He hadn't had any time to process this and she'd died. He wanted to talk to her. To try to understand it and, he felt sure that she would understand the way he'd been feeling more and more lately. She was gone though and it made him angry to realize that the one person he could have talked to about the feeling of being just a touch "off," he could no longer talk to at all and he'd missed his chance.

The rest of the funeral was a blur and the visitation at the Burrow. When they arrived home Ginny murmured something about being fatigued and bed and he murmured in response that he was going for a walk. He needed the air. His home felt like a trap but he didn't leave without peeking his head into James' old room and taking his old Cloak. It seemed like a nice night to be invisible. At least that is what he told himself.

* * *

Harry wandered invisibly for hours. Through parks, back alleys, past bars and merry people, through neighborhoods and across numerous bridges. He was all alone outside of a sheep pasture when he began to run. He tore the cloak from his head and ran with all his might. A small forest of trees was in the distance and he felt compelled to sprint to it. His lungs were burning but his mind was sharply clear. As he neared he moved yet faster, pushing himself to exhaustion and then collapsed in a copse in the moonlight. The leaves surrounding him, out of breath and spent.

As if the words were pried from him and between breaths he yelled, "Why did you take her from me?"

He gasped for more air to rage, "She was my best friend. With me until the end. Never doubted me and you took her. COME FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

He was hot, sweaty and still panting when he stood but the air chilled as if in the presence of a Dementor. He shivered involuntarily when he heard a flat voice, "I come for all men when their time has come to a close."

"I HATE YOU. EVERYONE I LOVE YOU'VE TAKEN. WHY HER? TAKE ME! TAKE ME YOU BASTARD!"

Death was silent. Harry raged. He shot spell after spell. The raw power that he expelled after the intense running drained him to the point of exhaustion. He fell to his knees. Quietly he rasped,

"Please, take me… I don't know what has come over me but I know I can't live without her."

Death continued to stare at Harry until he heard,

"Please, I'm begging you."

Without emotion he said, "I cannot give you what you desire. Your time is not up. I can, however, send you back."

Harry looked up sharply, "Send me back?"

If Death could grin, he was surely grinning, "Yes, back. But it will cost you something very dear."

"Anything. Name the price."

"Anything?"

Harry thought for a moment and quietly said, "Please don't take the lives of anyone else I love."

"No. You ought to have put together that I cannot do that. Think and you will know what it is that I want."

Harry stared at the leaf strewn ground feeling as if his life was in shambles like all the scattered detritus before him. What did he have to lose? "Yes, I suppose I do know what you want. Pried from your hands so long ago. Take it."

He reached for his cloak of invisibility but it was gone and the pervasive cold seemed to retreat. Harry felt a sense of peace come over him and he did not see death but from a further distance he heard, "For returning freely my cloak I will return freely to you 29 years of your life. Use them wisely and remember I come for all men when their time is finished and you can no longer hide from me."

Harry felt something like the pressing weight of a great wave tumbling over him pull him to the ground and the earth went black.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

He was groggy. It felt like he'd flown face first into a bludger.

"Just 10 more minutes."

He heard a huff, "Don't 10 more minutes me. We've got to get together and go. If we don't, we'll miss it Harry and what will I tell Ron?"

Harry started, "Hermione?"

"Who else you great git? NOW GET OUT OF BED!"

"HERMIONE!" He shot up from bed. He was at Grimmauld place. He looked once over at himself and then at Hermione. It had worked! Death had kept his promise.

"Hermione!" Harry swooped her up in a hug and twirled her around the room.

She swatted at him, "Harry! What are you doing? What is the matter with you? You just saw me less than 8 hours ago. Put me down this instant."

He put her down and picked up the Daily Prophet on his bedside table. 29 years. He had 29 years with Hermione. He wouldn't waste it.

She huffed, "Whatever is wrong with you, we'll talk about it on the way. We have to be there in 5 minutes now."

Harry nodded, he remembered, it was the day of Ron's big announcement to the family that he'd been picked up by the Auror department. They had promised they would be there for brunch. Hermione had slept over at Grimmauld place last night to celebrate into the night with them. The only reason Harry remembered it was actually that it was the same day that Ron proposed to Hermione.

He felt like a he'd swallowed a bowling ball. Ron was his best friend… right? Why did he feel like he couldn't let that happen? Why was he so certain that it was wrong? It had happened in that other timeline. Why not now? WHY?

Harry dressed quickly and took the stairs down two by two. "About time, let's go."

"Hermione stop."

"No, we've got to get going," she went to reach for his arm to side-along and he pulled away.

"STOP Hermione."

That got her attention, "Harry, you're starting to scare me. What is it?"

He swallowed, "I can't explain it Hermione, but you've got to trust me. Everything after today will just be… I don't know… _off_."

"What do you mean after today?"

He tried to explain but found his lips compulsively sealed. Interesting. He couldn't talk about the previous timeline. Oh well, he didn't need to, "Hermione, Ron is… Ron… Ron loves you."

She blushed, "I know."

"Yeah, but he is going to propose today."

"What?"

"You can't say yes."

She paused and then her face scrunched up in anger and she slapped him across the face. Hard.

He ruefully rubbed the spot, "Sorry I ruined that surprise for you, but you can't say yes."

"Harry Potter! I've never heard you say something so mean, so vindictive and so wrong."

He sighed, "Hermione, you have to trust me. Have I ever led you astray before? I don't want to hurt Ron. You, of all people should know just how much I love him and want him to have a wonderful life but if you don't listen to me on this then it just won't be right."

"Harry, _what_ won't be right?"

He looked down, "I don't know Hermione. I don't know but please, please, just give me a chance to figure this out. I'll try to stop him from asking so things don't get weird, but Hermione, if he does, please, don't say yes."

She shook her head, "Fine Harry. I don't know why you're so adamantly opposed to this all of a sudden. Just last night you and Ginny were egging him on to kiss me. Speaking of, what would Ginny say if she knew?"

"Don't tell her Hermione. I'll talk to her today. I promise. I'm not going to let this rest. Any hour wasted is one less hour that I get to spend with you."

"You're really starting to freak me out here. Harry, it isn't like I'm dying."

He swallowed, "I know. Trust me. Please."

"OK, but can we go now? I promised we wouldn't be late."

"Yes, lets." He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and even with the suffocating squeeze of apparition it felt right. Like the rightest right he'd felt in 29 years.

* * *

It felt good to be young and to be back at the Burrow again. He remembered quickly that everyone was still in grieving for Fred, Tonks and Remus when he arrived and there was only a soft din from the kitchen. He and Hermione followed the noise and found everyone gathered around the old farm table chatting quietly while Molly was finishing up brunch.

"Hermione!" Ron greeted her with enthusiasm. George chuckled,

"And what's Harry? Chopped liver?"

Ron reddened, "No… I just… well…"

George smiled, "My youngest brother, the great orator."

Ginny hit him. Harry saw his opportunity, "Speaking of speeches Ron, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

Ron looked at him strangely but shrugged and followed him. When they were alone he asked anxiously, "What's up Harry? Nothing wrong at the auror department right? I'm still being offered the spot right?"

"No, it's nothing like that Ron. It's just… I've been thinking about some things. Are you sure now is the right time to propose to Hermione?"

Ron guffawed, "That's what this is about? Well, yeah I guess. I mean, I didn't even think you wanted to be involved in the planning but you know I waited this long only because I wanted to have a way to provide for us in the bag. And we all needed time.."

"That's the thing Ron. What if we haven't had enough time to process the war? What if this is all terribly wrong and we are all making a mistake? I haven't told Ginny yet, but I think I need some time and space away from her."

Ron was slack jawed, " _What?"_

"I know. It seems like it is out of the blue but what if I'm just content because my life isn't being threatened anymore? What if we, none of us, are ever as happy as we could be because we made a decision based off of what seemed right and not what actually _is_ right? Imagine how much we will miss out on? What if we're settling?"

Ron stared. He was speechless. Harry had doubts? Since when did Harry doubt anything having to do with Ginny? This was bizarre but something about what Harry was saying was resonating with him. What if they hadn't had enough time to process things? Ever since his brother's death he'd felt the need to make the most of every moment, to love and forgive freely and generally possess the character that he admired in his father. This was troubling and he didn't want to hurt Hermione or Ginny or his family.

"But Harry, Hermione and I have dated for a year now. We both love each other and you and Ginny love each other. I've lost too much not to at least take their feelings in consideration."

Harry went one, "Yeah, but Ron, how do _you_ feel? Does this feel really right to you? Deep down past the need to mend all of our broken hearts. Is Hermione the one?"

Ron felt uncomfortable- he hadn't even thought of it that closely, "I don't know Harry but I know we would take care of one another and love one another and we are already family. I mean, I'll always love her. She's beautiful. I think I would cope."

"That's just it. Is that what you want? To cope? Don't you want to be recklessly in love and feel complete? I don't know. I'm just not sure Ginny is that person for me. Are you sure that Hermione is that person for you?"

Ron thought for a moment, "OK. I'll hold off and think about it Harry but only because I respect your opinion. I doubt I'll change my mind though. This is all so out of the blue Harry. Are you sure you're alright? Summer heat not getting to you is it?"

Harry laughed a bit, "No, mate, I've just been thinking and feeling like I'm always a step behind. Like there is something I've lost and I need to find it."

Ron patted his shoulders and quietly agreed, "It's been hard on all of us. We've all lost too much."

* * *

They walked into the house and had an eventful brunch. Ron broke his big news and Molly cried and made a big fuss over him. In another time Ron would have eaten up the attention, but instead he quietly demurred and thanked his friends and family for all their support giving Hermione a meaningful glace hoping she'd get the hint.

She did and now they were walking hand in hand over the quiet fields after brunch when Hermione broke the silence, "Ron, does Harry seem odd to you right now?"

Ron shrugged, "Sorta. I mean it has only been a bit more than a year since the war ended. Maybe he is processing things that he didn't get around to before."

"I suppose." And then she had a thought and she stopped walking. Harry had planted a seed in her brain. A small fledgling idea that if she stayed with Ron things wouldn't be right. There was an experimental way to find out. She stopped and pulled Ron toward her. They fit together in a firm hug as always and she leaned her head back and he went in for a kiss.

And that was it. There was emptiness there. Just lips, tongue and saliva, not the fire, burning and ache that romantic love ought to possess. It felt so lackluster. She pulled back with a gasp and Ron's eyes were wide.

He let her go and swallowed, "Hermione…"

She put out her hand, "Don't!"

He looked confused, "Don't what?"

She reddened. She had walked herself into a corner, "Don't do what you're about to do!"

"And what am I going to do?"

Quietly, "Propose."

Ron nearly choked on a cough and then grabbed her hands, "No, Hermione. You're right, I was going to propose and I just assume Harry or Ginny let the cat out of the bag, but would you hate me forever if I told that I wasn't ready to do it yet?"

She squeezed his hands and pulled him into a hug, "Oh, thank Merlin. I'm not ready either."

He hugged her back and let go, "When we kissed just then… did it…um… did it feel odd to you?"

She looked sideways, how to break it to him without him taking it wrong the way. He continued, "I promise Hermione I won't be mad. Tell me."

"Well… it just sort of felt like I was snogging my brother."

Ron sighed in what appeared to be relieved, "Yeah me too. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know Ron. I guess if I really think about it we've just been going along with the roles that were typecast for us and never stopped for long enough to consider if they still fit. I mean, it has been a long year and we've all been dealing with so much emotionally."

Ron nodded, "Hermione… I think…" finding the words were hard. She nodded too and grabbed his arm,

"Yes, I agree. We need some time apart."

Ron exhaled, "I love you still you know."

"I love you too. I just not sure that I'm _in love_ with you."

* * *

In Ginny's room in the burrow Ginny sat on her bed, crying, "I don't understand Mum. Everything was fine. We even kissed yesterday, albeit shortly. But, he's always been distant in that way with me. Why now? What has changed?"

Molly pet Ginny's hair, "I know it is hard love, but Harry has changed and so have you. I used to see so much chemistry between you two and now you barely seem to click with one another. Think about it this way- the fire between your father and I has never smoldered. Without it we would never have made it all these years. I'm an outside observer, honey, but to me it doesn't even seem like the two of your share a flame anymore."

Ginny nodded to her mother and cried harder and through her tears said, "But this was what was _supposed_ to happen. This was how our story ended."

Molly rubbed her back and held her, "Our stories are far from the end love and whoever said we have to do something simply because it is what is expected of us? You aren't disappointing me or your father. We love you as you are and we want you to find a man that completes you."

She shook her head and said quietly as she feel further into her mother's embrace, "If you had asked me yesterday, I would have said that Harry completed me. Now I'm not sure."

"There, there love."

* * *

It had been 11 months since that fateful day of her last kiss with Ron. Hermione was still on slippery ground in her love life. She really hadn't even been on a date with anyone unless one counted lunch with Draco Malfoy at the ministry cafeteria as a date and since he was betrothed to be married, she did not.

The prospects were bleak and had become more bleak once she moved into Grimmauld place as she mostly only ever saw Harry when she wasn't working and he wasn't training and that was rarely. She could tell the training was taking a toll on both Harry and Ron. The last time they had dinner together but she could really see it in Harry. He was so odd around her now. Giving her his undivided attention. Hanging from her words and taking every opportunity he could to hug her or touch her. It almost seemed like he was exhausted with training because it took him away from her but surely that all had to be in her mind. Surely. It was almost like he was _attracted_ to her now, but she felt she had to be reading that wrong.

Today Harry and Ron were finishing the most rigorous portion of their syllabus. They were to have a nice get together at the Burrow and Hermione hoped it would go well. Apparently Ginny had been seeing Blaise Zabini whom Hermione vaguely remembered from school. She hoped that Harry wouldn't fly off the deep end- granted, he'd dumped Ginny but he clearly still loved her as a sister and perhaps more. Hermione really still wasn't sure why Harry had dumped Ginny and she and Ron were still convinced he was in some sort of delayed onset PTSD crisis. No matter what Harry tried to say.

Ron came over an hour before they had to get going. He knocked on Hermione's bedroom door, "Herms?"

"In here."

He coughed, "Um, I brought someone. You decent?"

She laughed, "Give me a break Ronald. We lived in a tent for a year and you never so much as got a glimpse so why wouldn't I be care…."

She trailed off when she saw Ron's arm around a beautiful blond, "Hermione, Gabrielle. I know you two have met but…well, you're my best friend."

Hermione broke into a huge smile and then marched up to Ron and punched his arm, "You prat! You didn't tell me you were seeing someone! How did you even find time? Gabrielle, sorry. Ronald was just explaining why he didn't tell his so called best friend that he has a girlfriend."

Gabrielle giggled and said, "I vill be back downstairs mon amour."

"I love it when she talks French to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seriously. Men."

"Sorry, Hermione. She's been at the Burrow for the last four weeks with Fleur and the baby and I didn't think I had a chance. And… I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hermione smiled, "That's sweet Ron, but I just assumed we really were over when we never rekindled anything. I guess there was nothing to kindle."

Ron laughed, "That's what my mom would say. Oh Merlin you should have seen her and my dad all over each other hinting about conflagro spells… argh. I'm scarred for life."

"I bet. So, you like her?"

He got a glazed look over his face, "Yes."

Hermione laughed full and deeply, "You only ever get that look thinking about food, so, yes."

They turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

Ron and Gabrielle were adorable. Hermione was jealous but only because she wanted something like that for herself. They seemed so natural together as opposed to how Hermione had viewed she and Ron- like they had forced two unmatching puzzle pieces together with some glue and creative bending.

When Harry floo'd in from the ministry he gave one look to Ron and Gabrielle on the couch and broke down into a laughing fit, "Mate. You finally did it! No more worst case scenarios about when you finally asked? I will miss them. Did she turn you into a blast-ended skrewt and then lock you in Hagrid's cottage left to survive eating rock cakes? I gotta know."

They all laughed.

At the burrow, just as it was when Hermione had re-met Gabrielle as Ron's girlfriend, everything was peaceful. Harry not only seemed to sanction Ginny dating Blaise but he even went so far as to engage him in conversation, learn more about him and appeared to genuinely enjoy his company. Ginny flashed her mother a small secretive smile as she lit the candle on the table closest to her and Blaise. There was definitely fire there.

The dinner was great. Mrs. Weasley had knit and charmed two wonderful scarves that matched Harry and Ron's auror robes and after desert every one wandered about enjoying the evening in front of the fire or strolling around the snowy grounds.

Hermione found herself with Harry. As had become usual, he'd tucked her arm into his and he was gently holding her hand. They looked very formal from the outside but they were both utterly relaxed,

"Congratulations Harry. I know you worked so hard this last year and half. It hasn't been easy for any of us."

Harry pulled her closer, he'd had eleven months with her and he still didn't feel close enough. He now knew why he'd always been off in the other timeline. He loved Hermione. Romantically. It had hit him like a ton of bricks the day after he'd arrived back in time. It was so obvious it was painful and avoiding blurting it all out to her and giving every one time to deal with the implications of being with her and time to heal and learn that this was right was physically beginning to take a toll on him as it had been mentally for the last almost year.

She went on not noticing his straying attention, "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything- the dragon-hide boots at Christmas were the best thing I could think for an auror though. Used up all my good ideas in one shot, I did."

Harry laughed, "I take more walks in the moonlit snow with you."

She hummed, "You've been so ridiculous lately Harry. I'm not going anywhere you know. I can't even get a date to save my life. You know, two days ago at lunch Draco Malfoy quipped that _he_ wasn't even sure why I wasn't getting any dates. It's bad when the great, 'haughty, perfect mane of conceit' thinks I can get a date and I can't."

They'd stopped on out in the cornfield where the light from the Burrow was softest and the stars were brightest, "Hermione, about that…."

She stopped and looked up, "Oh, the stars are lovely tonight. Give me a second." Hermione conjured the snow from beneath their feet, dried the ground, transfigured a large blanket from her shawl and them cast a warming bubble around them. Harry had a wide grin and Hermione said,

"Sorry. I interrupted. I'm terrible."

"No, it's OK, I'll never get over how good you are at that. I am not worthy."

"Says the man who finished auror training today, has 3 order of merlins and defeated the century's darkest wizard."

"Yeah but you know I'm rubbish at transfiguration by comparison."

"La-di-da. Now what were you saying?"

Harry patted the spot on the blanket next to him, "Sit next to me?"

"OK."

She sat and he pulled her toward him, "Hermione, I've wanted to ask you something for about 6 months now."

"Sure, what? Why wait so long? I live with you you know."

He took a deep breath, "Well I waited because I wanted to be certain it was there."

"What?"

"This." He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own and the cold night still nipping at the warm bubble receded and there was nothing for the two of them but intensity and heat. Harry nipped her bottom lip and she opened to fully kiss him and they lost themselves. It was 15 minutes later when they pulled apart.

Hermione was breathing deeply and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Harry looked at her intensely. She looked at his lips and bit her own and then she greedily threw herself onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and they got lost again.

Between kisses, "I love you Hermione."

Passion and sighs, "I love you too Harry."

Groans of deep pleasure, "I have always loved you. You complete me."

"Yes, yes, yes. This is right. This is so good."

And they kissed on, losing time and allowing their hands and minds to wander in their inexperience. When they surfaced about an hour later their clothes were disheveled but they were clothed. Hermione had pulled away,

"Harry, we have to go. If we stay here we will do something we regret."

"I beg to differ. I've never regretted anything less in my life."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled, "I do and I know this," he pulled himself up to one knee, "Hermione Granger, I have known you since I was 11. You gave me my first real hug. You've saved my life more times than I can count and you are truly one half of me. The better half. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione was crying, harder than she cried when she was mourning the death's of her friends for love will always win over death. Love is the final victory and now she knew that almost as well as Harry knew that, "Yes. Always. Yes."

Harry stood and reached for her hands and then pulled her up and they melted into another kiss, Harry broke it and said, "Now, we need to get married soon or else I'll have my way with you here in this snowy field. And I won't regret it." She smiled into his fervent kiss.

* * *

A month later, in a private double ceremony in front of the Lake at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry and Ron and Gabrielle were married. Ron had proposed to Gabrielle that same night. Fate just had to see the golden trio married on the same day to unfold this new timeline correctly.

Ron and Ginny's reactions to their announcement were identical. First surprise and then certain knowledge that this was as it always should have been. Without malice they both understood that they were the interlopers on what was the greatest love story that almost never happened. Later when Ron would ask Harry how it was that he knew that he and Hermione weren't right for one another Harry only ever said that he had woken up that day before brunch at the burrow and just had a feeling.

Funny, Ron never brought up any of the old jealousy from their time in the Forest of Dean. Harry credited that to being married to a ¼ veela and the obvious passion he and Gabrielle shared. Ron would have to be a fool to be jealous of Harry when he had the same thing in his own home. Ron was no fool.

Ginny dated around after Blaise- they were compatible but she'd learn to recognize the signs of settling after Harry and chose to move on if she felt the fire dwindle. She played professional quidditch for 6 years before she met Vicktor Krum anew off the field after a game. They'd danced and he'd kissed her hand and the rest is history- 8 children's worth of history. If anyone ever asked Ginny she would tell them that Vicktor was like feeding fuel to her match point. They were always on fire.

And finally, Harry and Hermione. Theirs was the purest love. For 29 years after that day that Harry went back into time he'd cherished her. When their first son was born it was not an out of body experience and he couldn't keep his eyes open with the tears.

* * *

On the day that he knew her time was up, he held her in bed.

"Harry, let me go. You're squeezing me to death and I have to use the loo."

"Just 10 more minutes."

"You're insufferable and way too hot. Throw the covers off. Fine. 10 more minutes."

"I love you Hermione. We've had a good life." He nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too Harry. You're always so morbid lately. Of course we've had a good life. 4 children, wonderful careers. True happiness and true love. What more could I want?"

"More time."

She laughed, "I have had time and were I to die today I know I will see you again. The ones we love never really leave us Harry."

A tear hit her neck, "Oh honey, I'm sorry to remind you of Sirius."

"No, you're right. I just love you."

Ten minutes was too short. Twenty-nine years was unimaginably too short. He reluctantly released her knowing that he couldn't hold onto her. He laid in bed and his heart was wrested from him when he heard her tumble to floor.

Harry felt the chill breath of Death in the room and heard his voice, "She's right. They never truly leave us."

* * *

For fifty more years, Harry Potter loved and lived among his family though he never bestowed his heart on another. He passed peacefully holding his eldest daughter's hand, but before she'd entered the room she could have sworn she heard him saying, "Hermione, love. It's my time. He's finally here for me too."


End file.
